The Tyler Rose and the Lord of Time
by Brightfire15
Summary: A story based on Beauty and the Beast. A mysterious castle houses a lonely Time Lord, who hold Rose's father prisoner until she exchanges her freedom for his. Will the two fall in love? Contains music from Disney and Broadway version of story. Please R&R!
1. The Spell

The Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

A long time ago, on a distant world called Gallifrey and deep within a strange blue box, there was a lord of time. He once traveled through all of space and time to his hearts' content and with him he brought along many a companion, but one by one, they each left the lord—whether by choice or not—leaving him broken and alone.

After nearly nine hundred years, the lord decided to stop traveling forever. Instead, he chose to live in a castle on a hill, not too far from a village. Save for a few former companions who decided they owed him for their adventures and his box; he was alone in the castle. He rarely spoke to anyone anymore, never helped the villagers, and never left the grounds of the castle.

He could not return to his world of Gallifrey, as it was lost in a horrible war, but he could still hear his people's sprits, making him feel a little bit less alone. Many months passed and the lord slowly became less of the person he once was.

But one cold storming night, a young woman came to the castle and offered a single silver watch in exchange for shelter from the cold and rain.

The lord at first refused to allow her entrance, for she was just the sort of person he would've gladly welcomed on his travels. Not willing to suffer heartbreak again, he turned the woman away.

But she warned him that sometimes not taking the chance for happiness would cause more pain than anything he would suffer.

But when the lord of time did not listen to the woman and turned her away again, the woman's disguise fell and revealed a powerful enchantress.

The lord tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was little love left within his hearts. As punishment, she placed a powerful spell on him and all who lived in the castle. The lord was so shocked by the spell; that he concealed himself within the castle and his only window to the outside world was a spell mirror inside his box.

The watch she had offered was truly an enchanted watch, which would continue to tick and allow him to feel his people until his nine hundredth and twenty-first year. If he could find a true companion and loved her and earn her love in return; then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain alone for all eternity.

Despite this, the lord did not seek out a companion as he had given up all hope years ago. No one even walked up to the castle, thinking it was abandoned or haunted. Still, the lord did not care. For who could ever learn to love someone like him?


	2. Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler

It was a beautiful day in the village as Rose Tyler, daughter of Pete Tyler, the inventor, got up to go to the bookstore. Rose was not like the other girls in the village. She was more beautiful, even in her flowing but simple gowns. And unlike the other girls, who would go to parties, flirt with the handsome men and act silly, Rose preferred to read and dream about traveling beyond the village.

Her mother had died when she was very young and she lived alone with her father. Her father was her closest friend in the world as she didn't have any real friends in the village. He shared her love of books and encouraged her to read, saying she was destined for something greater than just life in the village.

Rose had a few extra coins with her and planned to buy a few treats before her father left for the fair later that evening. Since Rose was old enough to be left on her own, she could stay at the house until he returned. Softly, she began to sign.

_**Rose:  
Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:**_

Townsfolk:  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello! 

_**Hello! **_

_**Hello!**_

Rose:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Baker:  
Good morning, Rose!

Rose:  
Good morning, sir.

Baker:  
And where are you off to?

Rose:  
The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a traveler and his lover and—

Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes!  
Hurry up!

Rose rolled her eyes and went back on her way. Sometimes she didn't know why she tried. No one in the village seemed to understand her. They all thought she was strange. They gossiped about her all the time when they thought she wasn't listening, but she didn't let it get to her and continued on her errands. She brought some groceries and hitched a ride to the bookshop.

_**Townsfolk:  
Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**_

Woman:  
Never part of any crowd

Man:  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud

Townsfolk:  
No denying she's a funny girl that Rose

Man I:  
Hello!

Woman I:  
Good day!

Man I:  
How is your family?

Woman 2:  
Hello!

Man 2:  
Good day!

Woman 2:  
How is your wife?

Woman 3:  
I need six eggs!

Man 3:  
That's too expensive!

Rose:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

Seeing the bookshop, Rose got off. She thanked her ride and headed inside. The bell of the bookshop rung loudly as she entered the shop to greet the elderly Mr. Smith, of whom she was rather fond of and looked at as a grandfather.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer," said Mr. Smith, getting up from his seat and hugging her. "So, what can I do for you today? Finished the book already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Is there anything new?"

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid," said Mr. Smith, looking amused.

"Ah, well, that's okay. I'll borrow this one," said Rose, picking one of her favorites, _Beauty and the Beast. _

"_That _one? But you've read it twice!"

"Can't help it. I love it. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! It's wonderful."

"Well, then, if you like it so much, then you can keep it. Don't be protesting, Rose, I insist you take it."

Rose was startled this act of generosity, but pleased nonetheless. "Thank you. Thank you, very much!"

She hugged him and left him a treat before waving good-bye and rereading the book as she left the shop.

_**Townsfolk:  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rose**_

Rose:  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because—you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Woman:  
Now it's no wonder her name is "Rose"  
Her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper:  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk:  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Rose!

Meanwhile, Jimmy Stone, the most handsome man in the village and one of the best hunters was shooting the geese that were flying south for the winter. Jimmy caught the eye of all the other village girls except for Rose and had a little lackey named LeFou. He was also quite arrogant, selfish and a spoiled pig. After another successful shooting, LeFou bagged the catch.

_**LeFou: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Jimmy!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!**_

Jimmy:  
I know.

LeFou:  
No beast alive stands a chance against you.  
And no girl for that matter

Jimmy:  
It's true, LeFou. And I've got  
my sight set on that one.

LeFou:  
The inventor's daughter?

Jimmy:  
She's the one— the lucky girl  
I'm going to marry.

LeFou:  
But she—

Jimmy:  
The most beautiful girl in town.

LeFou:  
I know, but—

Jimmy:  
That makes her the best. And don't  
I deserve the best?

LeFou:  
But of course! I mean, you do! But I -

Jimmy:  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rose

Minor village beauties:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Mister Jimmy  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Woman 1:  
Hello!

_**  
Jimmy:  
Pardon**_

Rose:  
Good day

Woman 2:  
Mais oui!

Woman 3:  
You call this bacon?

Woman 4:  
What lovely grapes!

Man 1:  
Some cheese

Woman 5:  
Ten yards!

Man 1:  
One pound

Jimmy:  
'Scuse me! Please let me through!

Cheese merchant:  
I'll get the knife

Woman 6:  
This bread—

Woman 7:  
Those fish—

Woman 6:  
It's stale!

Woman 7:  
they smell!

Men:  
Madame's mistaken.

Women:  
Well, maybe so

Townsfolk:  
Good morning! Oh, good morning!

Rose:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

Jimmy:  
Just watch, I'm going to make Rose my wife!

Townsfolk:  
Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar young lady!

Townsfolk:  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in

Townsfolk:  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Rose!  
Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Rose was already halfway through the book when Jimmy suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Morning, Rose," he said.

"Morning Jimmy," said Rose, not really paying attention until he took her book. "Jimmy, give me my book back!"

"Honestly, Rose, when are you going to get your head out of these boring books and focus on more important things?"

He threw the book and it nearly fell into the mud before Rose caught it and quickly placed it in the safety of her basket.

"Important things?" she repeated. "Such as?"

"Me," said Jimmy, smugly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jimmy, you're more egotistical than any other man I've ever met in my entire life."

"Thanks, Rose," said Jimmy, not having a clue what she meant. "How would you like to join me at the hunting lodge? We can look at my trophies and I can tell you of my latest catch."

Rose tried not to gag as she smelled Jimmy's cologne and stepped away from him. "I can't. I have to go home and make dinner and help my father."

"That crazy old loon?" said LeFou, laughing. "He needs all the help he can get!"

Jimmy also joined in the laughter. "He's a right old crackpot!"

Rose glared at them both. "Don't talk about my dad that way! He's not crazy! He's a genius!" Without waiting for a reply, Rose stormed back to the house and went to the cellar where her father was working.

"Dad?" she called.

"Over here, Rose!" said Pete, waving a hand. He was underneath his wood chopper, trying to fix the remaining kinks in the machine. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Rose sighed. "Dad, do you think I'm strange?"

"My daughter? Strange? Rubbish! Where'd you get that idea?"

"The people in the village gossip and…" Rose's voice wandered off. "I don't know, Dad. I don't really have any friends apart from Mr. Smith. Is there's really anyone for me here? I mean, I've got you and Mr. Smith, but…"

"You want that special someone," he finished. He came out and held her. "Rose, I know it's not easy being different, but that just makes you special. You don't entirely fit in, so what? That just means you're destined for something greater. Your special someone is out there, beyond the village. When you find him, you'll know. Like when I met your mum, she was my special someone. Don't give up hope yet, darling."

Rose hugged her father tight. "Thanks, Dad," she said, smiling. "So, is the machine ready for the fair?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping the kink will be fixed now, but cross your fingers."

He flicked the switch and immediately, the machine worked and within five minutes, chopped a week's worth of wood. The two cheered happily before going to enjoy a rich dinner before Pete set off to the fair. Rose helped hitch the horse and fasten Pete's cloak.

"I love you, Dad. Good luck. Travel safely," she said.

Pete kissed her forehead. "You be good and look after things while I'm gone, Rose. Love you."

Rose waved good-bye until her father was out of sight before going back inside.


	3. Rose Meets the Doctor

Rose Meets the Doctor

Pete drove to the fair for hours. When dark had fallen and he had not reached his destination, he realized that he was complete and utterly lost. The map was lost to the wind and despite trying several different directions, he was nowhere near the fairgrounds. It was growing colder and he shivered as he tried another path, which led his horse to being spooked by a flock of bats.

The horse, frightened, threw Pete off and rode off into the darkness. Suddenly, without warning, a ferocious pack of wolves came and attacked him. Pete ran as fast as he could until he reached the gate of a castle. He strained himself to get the gate open and shut it before the wolves made him their dinner. Rain began to fall and Pete walked to the doors of the castle and went inside.

The inside of the castle was huge and magnificent, but it held an empty and lonely feel. Pete walked down the main hall, searching for the smallest sign of anyone.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here? I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay until the storm's passed."

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here," said a voice.

Pete looked around, but saw no one. He picked up a candlestick that held a burning candle. "Who said that?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

Something tapped Pete's head and to his shock, the candlestick had eyes and a mouth and was talking.

"Hello," it said. "Name's Captain Jack Harkness and this is Mickey Smith."

"Ahh!" Pete dropped the candlestick, startled. "Incredible. How in the world—?"

"You just had to open your fat mouth, didn't you, Jack?" said a clock, who was no doubt 'Mickey.' "You know we're not allowed to let people inside and—Oi; put me down!"

Pete picked up the clock and examined the inside before Mickey swatted his hand.

"Do you mind?" he said, sounding irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen a clock that _talked_ before. ACHOO!"

Pete sneezed and felt the chill of his soaked clothes.

"Oh, you're completely soaked. Come on, there's a warm fire in the next room. I'll have Sarah-Jane bring some tea and you can leave when the storm's passed."

"Thank you," said Pete.

Ignoring the protests of Mickey, Pete was given a warm blanket was seated by a warm, crackling fire. Before long, a mechanical dog that talked came into the room.

"Greetings, I am K-9. Tea will be along in a moment."

"Thank you. You're a marvelous little thing, aren't you?"

"Affirmative."

A tray then came rolling in with a talking teapot and a talking teacup.

"Hi, I'm Luke! Sarah-Jane's adopted son!"

"Hello there. Just two lumps, please."

"As you wish, sir," said Sarah-Jane.

Pete sipped his tea and soon felt better.

"Hopefully the storm will pass soon and then I'll have the stableman take you back to town and hopefully before the lord finds outs," said Sarah-Jane.

"What lord?" Pete asked.

"That would be me," said a voice.

Pete spun around to see a skinny man in a dark suit with unruly brown hair. His brown eyes were old and full of pain, but seemed to glow like fire and ice at the same time. Pete felt a twinge of fear and immediately got out of the chair.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, milord. I was just lost and got caught in the storm. I didn't mean to intrude—"

"Then you shouldn't have entered here with permission," he interrupted.

"Please, I mean no harm. I just needed a place to stay!"

"Then you'll have a place to stay. For your intrusion, you can spend the night in the dudgeon until I say you're free to go."

"Doctor, you can't—"

"Yes, I _can_, Sarah-Jane," he interrupted again. "Rest assured, he'll be comfortable, but an example must be made. He will stay until I say he's free to go!"

No one else argued with him as he dragged Pete off and locked him away.

**XXX**

"Boy, Rose is going to get the surprise of her life, huh, Jimmy?" said LeFou.

"Yes, this is her lucky day," said Jimmy.

Jimmy, in his arrogance, had set up an enormous wedding party, but he hadn't actually _asked _for Rose to marry him yet.

"Remember, when Rose and I come out that door—"

"I know! I strike up the band!"

Instantly, the band played a wedding march, which only stopped when Jimmy shoved a tuba over LeFou's head before going to Rose's door.

**XXX**

Inside, Rose sat alone, comfortably reading her book. She was at the ending when Beauty broke the spell on the Beast and caused him to be turned back into a human. Rose had often thought of Beauty's love for the Beast. Beauty had seen something special inside the Beast that no one else did. Would Rose ever find a person as special as that?

Someone pounded on the door.

Rose got up and looked through a special device Pete had made. She softly groaned when she saw it was Jimmy. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

"Jimmy, what a surprise," she said, with force politeness.

"Isn't it though? I'm full of surprises. You know, Rose, this is a special day for you. Today's the day I make all your dreams come true."

"Really?" said Rose, skeptically. "And just what would _you _know about my dreams?"

"Plenty! Picture this—" he sat down, shook his boots off and set his smelly feet on the table. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet; while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs."

"Not in a million years!" said Rose, knowing exactly who he intended for his 'little wife' to be. "Jimmy, you and I aren't meant for each other."

"Rubbish!" said Jimmy, almost pinning her by the front door. "You should be honored someone like me is offering you the chance of a lifetime—my hand in marriage."

Honored? Rose was disgusted! "I'm sorry, Jimmy, but—" Rose fumbled for the doorknob. "I just don't deserve you!"

The door flew open and Rose kicked Jimmy's rear end, sending him flying into a mud pit before she tossed out his filthy boots.

**XXX**

LeFou, who had started up the band, suddenly noticed Jimmy's state and lifted up a lock of hair. "So, how'd it go?" he asked.

Jimmy stood up and tossed LeFou into the mud. "I'll have Rose for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" he snarled before storming off.

**XXX**

After a period of silence, Rose cautiously glanced outside.

Was he gone? He seemed to be. She couldn't believe it. He had asked her to _marry _him! Rose! The wife of that boorish, brainless swine!

"_**Mrs. Jimmy Stone!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Mrs. Jimmy Stone"  
His "little wife"  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned**_**.**"

Rose danced in the fields before blowing on a dandelion and sending the seeds flying. Why couldn't anyone ever understand she wasn't like that? She wanted more than just a boring old life. She sighed and closed her eyes in peaceful thought before the sounds of her horse startled her. Pete wasn't due back for another few days, had he returned early?

Rose calmed the horse before she examined it. Her heart pounded when she saw there was no sign of her father. Had something happened to him? Quickly, she prepared a lantern, locked the house, and unhitched the horse before going off in search of her father.

Before long, she found herself at the gate of a huge castle. She slipped off the horse and found part of her father's cloak. He'd been here. The gate opened and Rose went inside.

"Good-evening, Miss, how may I be of service?" said a voice, startling her. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

It was a candlestick.

Suddenly, a feather duster came in. "Jack Harkness, stop it."

"Oh, come on, Gwen, you know you're my girl," said Jack.

"Hmm, prove it."

Jack then kissed her for several moments until Rose interrupted.

"Uh…yes, sorry to interrupt and intrude, but have you seen my dad, Pete Tyler? He's missing and his cloak was outside your gate and I was wondering if he'd passed by here."

"Pete Tyler?" said Gwen. "Is he older man, slightly out of shape with red-ish hair?"

"Yes."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh, _you're _Rose. Yes, I've seen Pete. He's right this way."

"JACK HARKNESS!" shouted a clock. "What in blazes do you thinking you're doing? You know the lord won't like it if he finds another intruder in the castle!"

"I think I'd better go dust," said Gwen, looking amused before going off.

Jack just snorted at Mickey. "Will you relax, Mick? He won't hurt her. And another thing, this is Pete's daughter. I think she has a right to see him."

"But what if—"

"Oh, pipe down already! Besides, she could break the spell."

"Spell? What spell?" Rose asked. "And where is my dad?"

"All in good time," said Mickey. "Your dad's down that way. Jack, show her."

"Right this way, my dear," said Jack.

Rose, still confused, followed Jack up a flight of stairs to a cell door.

"Dad?"

"Rose?" said a surprised voice.

"Daddy!"

"Oh, Rose!"

Rose knelt by the bars of the door and took her father's hand. "Dad, I've been so worried. Who did this to you?"

"That doesn't matter! Rose, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Rose; you need to get out of here!"

"Not yet, she doesn't," said a voice.

Rose spun around and saw a handsome man with unruly brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a dark suit.

"Not until I get some answers. Who are you?"

"My name's Rose Tyler. Who are you and why have you put my dad in here?" she demanded.

"I'm the Doctor. He came into my home uninvited and I had to punish him. I would've released him when the time was right. I didn't leave him uncared for."

"He needed help and shelter! Locking him up just because he came to your castle doesn't make what you did to him right! Let him go!"

"I can't do that just yet. If word got out that I've gone soft, there'd be nothing but trouble. Your father he may be, but I can't let his intrusion into my castle go unpunished."

"Please, I'll do anything if you'll let him go."

"There's nothing you can do," said the Doctor, turning to leave.

Rose glared at him before she tried to think of a way to get Pete out. She couldn't let her father stay in this dreary place. There had to be a way to get him back to town quickly. There was only one choice. It was a bit of a risk, but what else could she do?

"Wait!"

"What is it?" said the Doctor, turning to look at her.

"Take me instead," she said.

"What?!" said Pete and the Doctor; in unison.

"Would you let him go if I took his place?" Rose asked, ignoring their outburst. "He goes back to town unharmed and I'll stay here for as long as you want me to in his place. The punishment will be fulfilled and there will be no trouble for you. Please."

The Doctor seemed to hesitate and shifted his foot uncomfortably on the floor. "Well…if I can't persuade you otherwise…there's no changing your mind, is there?"

"No."

Rose didn't know where this newfound bravery was, and she tried to ignore the twinge of fear she felt. She knew she was doing the right thing, but she was scared about her future. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and fought them back.

The Doctor sighed. "Alright then, we have a deal."

"No, Rose, don't do this! You don't know what you've just done!"

"Yes, I do know, Dad. I've got your freedom and your safety. It'll be okay, Dad, I promise."

But her words seemed empty. She didn't know if she was going to be okay and she wasn't entirely sure what would be in her future now that she was a prisoner.

The Doctor took out a long silver tube with a glowing blue light and when he pressed it again the door, it opened. "Jack will take you down. You can say your good-byes."

"Thank you," said Pete.

Rose and Pete followed Jack down to the horse and soon they were parting ways. Rose let out a few tears as Pete hugged her tight.

"My brave girl," he murmured. "Don't worry about a thing. I _will _see you again, Rose."

Rose nodded. "I love you, Daddy."

They remained in each other's arms for a few more moments before Pete got on the horse and rode off.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, startling her. "I know how it feels to watch those you care about leave."

Rose didn't reply as she followed him back inside the castle. He took her down the halls and to her room. He said wouldn't place her in Pete's cell as she given up her freedom for Pete's sake. Rose just mumbled a "thank you" and didn't speak much. The two continued to walk in silence for a while.

"I hope you like it here," he said, breaking the silence. "If you need anything, the others will tend to you. You can go anywhere in the castle you like except for the West Wing."

"Why? What's in the West Wing?" Rose asked.

"It's just forbidden. I don't like anyone going in there," he said, sternly.

Rose nodded and they came to a huge polished door. The Doctor opened it and revealed a huge, brightly colored room with expensive furniture.

"I'll send Sarah-Jane up to prepare for dinner later."

"Okay, thank you." said Rose. "Just give me a little while to get settled."

He nodded understandingly. "See you in a few hours."

Once alone, Rose thrust herself onto the bed and began crying. Not even an hour had passed and she was already missing her dad more than anything. She softly sang to herself.

"_**Yes, I made the choice  
For Dad—I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool  
Think again**_

Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold  
I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even when we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never were words so true  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too

Rose would've gladly made the choice a second time if it meant her father's safety. She knew she had done the right thing, but at that moment, she would've given anything to be back at home, even in that boring old town with him._****_

Is this home?  
Is this what I must learn to believe in?  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space  
Oh, but that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie

What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
And to think I complained  
Of that dull and provincial town

Truthfully, she had hated that town where she had no real friends except for Mr. Smith and her father, but part of her longed to be back there and have her regular life again. _****_

Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can be change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts  
Nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free

Rose finally wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey, don't cry, it'll be okay," said a soft voice.

Rose looked and saw the wardrobe was talking.

"Who're you?" Rose asked.

"Doctor Martha Jones. You?"

"Rose Tyler."

There was a knock on the door and in came in Sarah-Jane and Luke, a teapot and teacup.

"Hello, dear, bit of tea before dinner?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," said Rose.

"Jack told us about the deal you made with the Doctor. It was quite brave of you to take your father's place like that," said Sarah-Jane.

"We all think so," said Martha.

"But now I've lost everything. My dad, my life…" Rose's voice wandered off.

"But the Doctor's not so bad when you get to know him," said Luke. "He's just lonely."

"And this stupid spell doesn't help matters," said Martha.

Rose frowned. Jack had mentioned a spell earlier. What was going on that had caused these people to be household objects now? "What exactly is this spell?" she asked.

"I don't know if it's my place to say…" said Sarah-Jane.

"She might as well know now, Sarah," said Martha.

"Know what? What is going on?"

Finally, Sarah-Jane told Rose the story of the Doctor and how the status of the others came to be. To know that the Doctor a Time Lord from Gallifrey and could completely change his body, Rose couldn't believe it, but accepted it nonetheless. But was it because of the chance that Rose might break the spell that the Doctor had accepted the deal in the first place?

"I honestly don't know," said Sarah-Jane. "The Doctor's someone who keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't like to confide his fears or troubles in just anyone."

Rose felt a swell of pity for the Doctor. But the story didn't explain what was in West Wing. What could be in there that would be forbidden? "And what's in the West Wing?"

"Don't know, the Doctor wouldn't tell us," said Martha. "And anyway, you need to get ready for dinner. How about this dress?"

Half an hour later, Rose was dressed in a dark green gown and had her hair pinned up. She still felt nervous as she walked down the stairs and to the dining hall where the Doctor was waiting.

"You look lovely," he said, taking her hand and seating her.

"Thank you," said Rose.

Dinner was a fine meal. The food was simply delicious and the Doctor couldn't seem to stop gazing at her. He patiently answered a lot of her questions—which were about the future, a bit about his travels and a small bit about himself—and didn't seem to mind whenever Rose insisted on wiping the marmalade off his chin whenever he dripped. Rose found herself enjoying the Doctor's company a great deal.

Dinner ended when the clock chimed eight.

"I've got some things to attend to, but I'll see you in the morning for breakfast," he said. "Sarah-Jane or one of the others will show you around if you want to explore."

"Alright," said Rose.

He gave her a brief smile and then disappeared down another corridor before Jack came up to her.

"Alright, darling, follow me. You need some serious cheering up."

"Jack, you know we can't—" Mickey began, but Gwen cut him off.

"Oh, come off it, Mick! Either zip it or help!"

Rose laughed as Jack led her to another room. He stood on the table, put a saucer on his head for a hat and held a matchstick for a cane.

"_**Jack**__**  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie a napkin round you neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour!  
Hot hors d'oeuvres!  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? As the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance!  
After all, miss, this is England!  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance, and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Yes, our guest!  
Be our guest**_

_**Flatware**__**  
Beef ragout!  
Cheese souffle!  
Pie and pudding en flambé!**_

_**Jack **__**  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone and you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks**_

_**Flatware**__**  
And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass to be our guest!**_

_**Jack**__**  
If your stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest**_

Just about everything surprised and amazed Rose. The silverware swam in a huge silver bowl. Beautiful, brightly colored lights gleamed. Huge mugs did tricks. The glasses danced. Then Jack held Mickey as salt fell on them.

_**Jack**__**  
Life is so boring  
For a traveler's who's not traveling  
He's not whole without a new soul to speak to  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone  
For so long, we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise—a chance to use our skills  
Most days, we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and ups-a-daisy!**_

_**Sarah-Jane**__**  
It's a guest, it's a guest  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been pouring and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing  
I'll be bubbling! I'll be brewing!  
I'll get warn, piping hot!  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!**_

_**All**__**  
We've got a lot to do**_

_**Sarah-Jane**__**  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest**_

_**All**__**  
She's our guest!**_

_**Sarah-Jane**__**  
She's our guest!**_

_**All**__**  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**_

_**All**__**  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been forever since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going**_

_**All**__**  
Course by course, one by one!  
Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
But for now, let's dance up!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please be our guest!**_

Rose clapped loudly. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"We _did _do pretty well, didn't we," said Mickey, looking proud of himself. "Well, it's late. Off to bed with you."

"I'll go to bed soon enough. Mind if I look around? I'm sure you know quite a bit about this place," said Rose.

Mickey blushed. "Well, I do, actually. I suppose a small tour wouldn't do any harm. Come along then."

"Just remember we can't take her you-know-where," said Jack.

"I know. I'm not stupid," snapped Mickey.

"Could've fooled me," Jack muttered before they led Rose down the corridor.


	4. Plots and the West Wing

Plots and the West Wing

A snowstorm blew in the village. In the pub, Jimmy Stone was fuming. His rejection and wedding disaster had become public knowledge and he was humiliated by the other men cracking jokes at his expense. How dare Rose, a mere woman, make a mockery of him like that? Who did she think she was? No one in their right mind said no to Jimmy Stone! He was in such a foul mood, he ignored his lackey or boxed his head.

LeFou brought him more beer to cheer him up, but it did little good as he just tossed it in the fire.

"Come on, Jimmy, you've got to pull yourself together! You don't need Rose. You can do better than her."

"Rose is the _only _girl for me and she's ruined me!"

"Who; you? Never! Jimmy, you've got to pull yourself together!"

"_**LeFou:  
Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Jimmy  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Jimmy  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy!  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why...**_

No one's slick as Jimmy Stone  
No one's quick as Jimmy Stone!  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Jimmy Stone's!  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect! A pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!

Men:  
No one's been like Jimmy  
A kingpin like Jimmy!

LeFou:  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Jimmy!

Jimmy Stone:  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Men:  
My, what a guy, that Jimmy!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"

LeFou:  
Jimmy is the best, and the rest is all drips!

Men:  
No one fights like Jimmy Stone!  
Douses lights like Jimmy Stone!

Man:  
In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Jimmy Stone!

Minor Village Beauties  
For there's no one as burly and brawny!

Jimmy Stone:  
As you see, I've got biceps to spare!

LeFou:  
Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny!

Jimmy Stone:  
That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair!

Men:  
No one hits like Jimmy Stone!

Man II:  
Matches wits like Jimmy Stone!

LeFou:  
In a spitting match, nobody spits like Jimmy!

Jimmy Stone:  
I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptooey!

Men:  
Ten points for Jimmy Stone!

Jimmy:  
When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

All:  
No one shoots like Jimmy Stone!  
Makes those beauts like Jimmy Stone!

LeFou:  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Jimmy Stone!

Jimmy Stone  
I use antlers in all of my decorating!

All:  
My, what a guy, Jimmy Stone!

Jimmy felt extremely smug and quite cheered up, but then Rose's father came in, begging for help to rescue Rose from a supposed alien called a "Time Lord" up in the castle. No one listened to Pete's raving and Pete was ordered to leave, which he did so, looking upset and reluctant as he left the pub.

An idea then struck Jimmy. Rose cherished her father more than anything. If Pete were to be locked in the lunatic insane asylum, Rose would do anything to keep him from being locked up—maybe even marry him! It was brilliant! He quickly whispered his plot to LeFou and left to speak with the keeper of the asylum.

**XXX**

Back in the castle, the Doctor was brooding in a dark corner in the West Wing. He couldn't believe Rose had been kind enough to give up her freedom for her father's sake. He would not admit it, he was growing fond of her. His conversation with Sarah-Jane kept echoing in his mind.

"_Doctor, she could be the one to break the spell," said Sarah-Jane._

_  
"She isn't. You know I can't love her, Sarah. One day either she'll leave or she'll die of old age," he argued. "I can't risk losing someone I care about again."_

"_Rubbish! You're going to lose a lot more if you don't open up your hearts. Doctor, you know we don't have much time left. The watch has already started to slow down and stop ticking."_

"_I know! You think I can just forget about that?" he shouted. "Every single day I see that watch and hear it slowing dying out, everyday I feel the sounds of my people slipping away and they've grown softer than ever now!"_

"_Then why don't you at least try?" she asked. "You need her. She could be the one."_

_He sighed. "Sarah, it isn't that simple. Yes, Rose could be the one to save me and turn all of you back to normal but she can't. How could someone as wonderful as her love a broken old man like me?"_

"_Honestly, you underestimate her. Just let her in and let her get to know the Time Lord we all care about." _

He sighed. He had endured so much loneliness and loss. Could Rose help him forget about that? He was fond of her, but what could Rose ever see in him? He sang to himself.

"_**And in my lonely lives  
Full of pain and of lies  
Not a single trace of love in any space  
And from my tortured hearts  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Lonely and broken  
To this sad conclusion

No kindness could move me  
No adventure intrigue me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and have her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking I moved onward

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free

But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the worlds be done with me**."**

He didn't think himself worthy of Rose's love, but no one else seemed to be worthy of someone like Rose. Someone who was clearly eager and ready for adventure, someone selfless and caring, someone as beautiful as she was, someone as perfect as she was.

Sighing again, he cast a glance at the silver watch, which floated in the glass case, before going off to another part of the Wing. What hope did he have of breaking the spell? He would remain alone forever and his friends would remain as they were forever.

**XXX**

Rose was exploring the castle with Jack and Mickey. She was only half paying attention to Mickey and Jack's talk about the history of the castle. She was fascinated, but she was starting to get a bit bored. Suddenly, she heard a soft female voice call out to her.

_Rose…Rose…come to me…_

Rose froze and looked around, but saw no one beside herself, Jack and Mickey. The two didn't look as though they had heard anything either. Was it just her imagination? She shook herself and continued following the two, but kept hearing the voice.

_Rose, I know you can hear me. I'm in the West Wing. _

Rose swallowed painfully and saw a huge dark staircase. "What's up there?" she asked.

Jack and Mickey froze.

"Ah, nothing! Nothing's up there," said Jack.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Is there nothing interesting up there?"

"There is nothing at all interesting in the West Wing!" Mickey blurted out.

"Ah-ha! So, _that's _the West Wing."

Jack whacked Mickey. "Nice going, genius. Uh, Rose, do you like to read?"

"Quite a lot, why?"

"We've got a library with mountains of books. Why don't you come see it?" he said, trying to drag her away.

"You've got a library?"

"Yes, yes, now come along, so much to read, so little time, eh?" said Mickey.

But both of them failed to notice Rose wasn't following them any longer. She climbed the staircase and continued to heed the call of the strange voice.

_I'm not going to hurt you, Rose. Just keep following my voice. Don't be afraid, I'm speaking to you through your mind._

"Just keep out of my memories. Who are you?" Rose whispered.

_I'm a friend and the closest companion of the Doctor. I'm the TARDIS. There's something in here that I want you to see._

"What is it?"

_I'll speak more when you've come. _

"But how will I know you? What do you look like?"

_You ask good questions. I look like a big blue box with the words "police public call box on the front." You can't miss me._

Rose opened the door of the West Wing to reveal a huge, dimly lit room. The walls were lined with portraits of what she guessed were the Doctor's previous incarnations, former companions, friends and family. She saw the TARDIS, glowing brightly in the corner and was fascinated, but she didn't go in. A silver watch caught her eye. It was open, but the cover of the watch had strange designs on it. It was slowly ticking and floating in a glass case.

Rose carefully lifted the case and reached out to touch the watch, but then, out of nowhere, the Doctor swooped in on her and quickly covered the watch. His brown eyes were full of anger and blazed with fire.

"What're you doing in here?" he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I told you never to come in here!"

"The-the TARDIS said…" Rose stammered.

"Do you have any idea what you could've done? GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Rose didn't need to be told again. She grabbed her cloak and fled, ignoring the protests of Sarah-Jane and the others. She grabbed a horse and rode off into the dark winter storm, but ran straight into a pack of vicious hungry wolves that quickly surrounded her.

Rose was thrown off the horse, but she wasn't down yet. She grabbed a stick and tried to beat them off, but they overtook her. Just when the pack leader had her pinned and was about the deliver the killing blow, a loud whirring noise startled them.

The TARDIS was appearing and the Doctor came out. He aimed his sonic screwdriver at the wolves, sending out a high frequency that sent most of them running away. But one remained. The pack leader, angry at this, attacked the Doctor; he bit his arm and scratched his chest.

Rose, despite still being a bit shaken, grabbed the screwdriver and miraculously used a higher frequency to send the pack leader running away before kneeling by the Doctor. "Doctor! Doctor, are you okay?" she asked. "Doctor, talk to me."

But he didn't. He remained unconscious, bleeding and unmoving in the snow. He needed medical attention and fast. She struggled to carry him to the TARDIS and get him back to the castle. The TARDIS immediately flew them to the castle where Rose got Sarah-Jane and the others to get bandages, medicines and water.

After half an hour, the Doctor was awake, on a spare bed in the castle and nearly protested when Rose insisted on treating his injures. She had already bandaged his chest, but his arm still needed tending to.

"Hold still, this might sting," Rose warned.

When the soaked cloth touched the Doctor's arm, he let out a loud hiss of pain. "Might?" he said.

"I'm sorry," said Rose.

The Doctor looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For this," Rose beckoned to his injures. "If I had just ignored the TARDIS and stayed out of the West Wing like you asked me to and not run off, you wouldn't have had to come after me and you wouldn't be hurt like this."

She tried to stop a few tears as the Doctor touched her face and gently wiped them off with the pad of his thumb before lifting her chin and making her look at him.

"Rose, look at me. It isn't your fault. I was the one who scared you off and sent you into a pack of wolves. I should've listened to your explanation and I was wrong to yell like that. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

Rose looked into his eyes and nodded. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for saving my life."

The Doctor looked touched and smiled. "You're Welcome."

**XXX**

Late that same night, Jimmy was making a bargain with the head of the asylum. In exchange for ten thousand coins, he would put Pete in the asylum unless Rose agreed to marry Jimmy. The bargain was quickly agreed upon and Jimmy went to Rose's house, only to discover both Pete and Rose were gone.

After the men in pub had refused to help Pete, Pete had left to find the castle and get Rose back—no matter the cost and had left no traces for the other villagers to find.

But they'd have to return at one point, so Jimmy made LeFou stand guard at the house until they did. One way or another, Jimmy would have Rose's hand in marriage.


	5. Growing Closer

Growing Closer

Weeks passed after the wolf attack. Rose and the Doctor seemed to have forgotten it as they grew closer. They were always off in the castle together, either reading or just talking together. Rose was noticing more and more of the Doctor's quirks, such as his tendency to ramble on and his obsession with marmalade and bananas. The Doctor learned more of Rose's interests and was pleased to see she was interested in the worlds beyond her old village.

The Doctor became more alive and happier as time went by. He laughed and smiled more, he talked about his past adventures to Rose and soon, the Doctor wanted to do something special for Rose, but what? None of his ideas seemed good enough until Jack gave him the perfect suggestion.

"Doctor, why can't I open my eyes?" Rose asked.

"Because, it's a surprise, Rose," he said.

The Doctor quickly opened the doors and led her in.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Rose opened her eyes to see a huge library filled with books up to the ceiling.

"Oh, wow," she said, stunned. "I've never seen so many books in all my life! Doctor, I love it."

He smiled. "It's yours, then."

"Thank you," said Rose, hugging him.

"It's not over yet. Dress warmly, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Another world," said the Doctor. "Well, go on! Hurry up!"

Rose did and he took her a beautiful planet called Woman Wept. Rose couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the ocean's waves roll high and suddenly turn to ice. The planet was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She kept her hand tightly intertwined with the Doctor's, noticing how well they fit together.

"Thank you for taking me here," said Rose. "It's so beautiful."

The Doctor grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

"Doctor?"

"Duck!"

She tossed a snowball at him before running off.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one, Rose!" he said, mock-angrily, returning the snowball.

_**Rose:  
There's something sweet  
And very kind  
He used to seem so course and unrefined**_

_**And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

The Doctor:  
She held my hand,  
I thought it fit mine  
And when we touched she seemed to smile

_**No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before**_

Rose:  
New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But he's something even better than that, you see

Jack:  
Well, who'd have thought?

Sarah-Jane:  
Well, bless my soul

Mickey:  
Well, who'd have known?

Sarah-Jane:  
Well, who indeed?

Jack:  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Sarah-Jane:  
It's so peculiar

All:  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Mickey:  
You know, perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before

Sarah-Jane:  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Sarah-Jane and the others were preparing a romantic evening where, hopefully, the Doctor and Rose would fall in love and break the spell on the castle. Mickey was ordering everyone around, constantly reminding them that if the watch stopped ticking, the spell would be permanent.

"Lighten up, _Rickey_," said Jack.

"There's a spark between them and there's no harm in fanning the flames a little," said Mickey.

"We just need to have a little more patience," said Sarah-Jane.

"Still, to be human again…" said Gwen, wistfully. "Just think of it. To be _human _again."

"I hear you, Gwen," said Jack.

_**Jack:  
I'll be cooking again  
Be good-looking again  
With a pretty young girl on each arm  
When I'm human again  
Only human again  
Poised and polished  
And gleaming with charm  
I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again**_

Sarah-Jane:  
Which should cause several husbands alarm

Gwen:  
I'll hop down off this shelf  
And tout de suite, be myself

Gwen and Jack:  
I can't wait to be human again

Martha, Sarah-Jane, & Gwen:  
When we're human again  
Only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more

_**When we're human again  
Good and human again**_

Martha:  
Ah, chérie, won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
I'll exude savoir faire  
I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair!  
It's my prayer to be human again!

Mickey:  
When I'm human again  
Only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense  
I'll unwind for a change

Jack:  
Really, that'd be strange

Mickey:  
Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence  
Far from fools made of wax  
I'll get down to brass tacks and relax

All:  
When I'm human again!  
So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light in the room  
I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell  
Any day now...

Jack:  
Shine up the brass on the door

Gwen:  
Alert the dustpan and broom!

All:  
If it all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!

Gwen and other Feather Dusters:  
Open the shutters  
And let in some air

Sarah-Jane:  
Put these here and put those over there

All:  
Sweep up the years of sadness and tears  
And throw them away!

All:  
When we're human again  
Only human again  
When the girl finally sets us all free  
Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre  
We'll be playin' again!  
Holidayin' again!

And we're prayin' it's A.S.A.P.  
We will push and we'll shove  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
And we'll finally be human again

_**  
We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease  
When we're human again  
Only human again  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
We'll be floating again  
We'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding  
As fine as you please  
Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn  
And we're all of us human again!**_

Everything was perfect. All that remained was the Doctor and Rose's arrival, and hopefully the breaking of the spell later that night.


	6. Rose is Free

Rose is Free

The Doctor nervously prepared for his dinner and dance with Rose. He had grown more than just fond of Rose since she'd come to the castle and offered her freedom in exchange for her father's. She made him feel more alive, less alone and made him so much happier. He had—dare he say it?—fallen in love with her and cared for her more than anything. But how would he tell her? Did she love him in return?

He sighed as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a fine blue suit with a gold tie and had used hair gel to make his unruly brown hair neater.

"Doc, you about ready?" said Jack.

"Yeah, just another minute, Jack," said the Doctor.

"Okay, so here's out it goes: there will be music and romantic candlelight, you have dinner with Rose, you dance with her and then when the time's right, you confess your love."

"Yes, I confess my…" The Doctor's face fell and shook his head. "No, I can't, Jack."

"You do love her don't you?"

"You know I do. But I can't—"

"Then there's no problem," Jack interrupted. "Doc, come on. Just tell her how you feel."

"I _can't_. What if she doesn't return my feelings? And besides, I—"

"Dinner is served," Mickey interrupted, coming into the room. "And Rose is awaiting you."

The Doctor sighed again as he left the room, not quite sure what was going to happen.

His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Rose.

Her silky blond hair was in an elegant bun, she was dressed in a dark gold down embroidered with rubies, a topaz necklace hung on her neck.

"You look beautiful," he said, holding out his arm.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you."

He escorted her down to dinner as Sarah-Jane began singing a romantic song.

_**Sarah-Jane. **_

_**Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly**_

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Rose and the Time Lord

When dinner ended, Rose then took the Doctor's hands in hers and led him to the ballroom where they danced in an elegant waltz. Both of them had trouble breathing in the other's presence, as they were both a little nervous and so in love._  
__**  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**_

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Rose and the Time Lord

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Rose and the Time Lord

Rose and the Doctor continued dancing until they reached balcony, where the Doctor led her to a seat. She was still smiling as he fiddled with his hair.

"Rose," he said, hesitantly. "Are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy here with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," said Rose. "More than you know."

He smiled, but then saw her look away and saw a look of sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I do love it and I don't want to seem ungrateful for everything you've done for me, but…" her voice wandered off.

"But what?" he asked, lifting her chin. "Rose, tell me. What is it?"

"I just wish I could see my dad," she confessed. "I miss him so much."

The Doctor thought for a moment. He hated seeing Rose so upset. Perhaps he could…? He took hands. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you." He took her into the West Wing and disappeared inside the TARDIS, where he kept the mirror he'd made to see the outside world. He came back out of the TARDIS and handed it to her. "Just hold it and think what you want to see and you'll see it."

_I want to see my father, Pete Tyler, please._

The mirror glowed and showed her Pete.

_Pete was growing blue with the cold and kept coughing as he grew sicker from exposure. His cloak was gone and had with him, a dead lantern and several torn maps. He then collapsed to the ground, unable to move much further. _

"Dad!" Rose cried. "He must've been coming to get me. He's sick and he's alone. Oh, Daddy…"

The Doctor cast a look at the watch, whose ticking had grown even slower over the past weeks. He didn't want to say good-bye to Rose, but he knew he had to.

"Go to him," he said, quietly.

"What?" said Rose, not quite sure she'd heard the Doctor right.

"You…you are no longer my prisoner. Take this," he handed her a key on a fine silver chain. "It's a TARDIS key. Use the TARDIS to go find your dad."

"You mean…I'm free?" said Rose.

He nodded.

"Thank you." She tried to give him the mirror back, but he pushed it back into her hands. "Keep it and the TARDIS key. So you'll always have a piece of me with you so you can remember me."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Come with me."

"No, I can't. I-I don't belong there. Besides, your dad needs _you _right now. Go to him."

Rose smiled as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Thank you for understanding, Doctor." She looked at the mirror. "Hold on, Dad, I'm on my way."

She disappeared inside the TARDIS and the TARDIS vanished a few moments later.

Mickey then came in, looking cheerful.

"You did it! I knew you could do it, Doctor! Now we'll human again!"

"I let her go," said the Doctor, quietly.

"Excellent, you let her—you did _what?!"_ said Mickey, shocked. "But how could you do that?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but _why?_"

"Because, Rickey the Idiot, I love her," said the Doctor, fighting back tears. "Leave me alone, please."

Mickey left the room and the Doctor was left alone. It was over now. The spell would never be broken and he would remain alone forever.

"_**No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore if she can't love me  
No hope she would do so  
No dream to pursue, so  
I look to myself, despite all the pain I see  
But I know that she  
Cannot set me free  
Let the worlds be done with me**_**."**

Letting Rose go was the hardest thing he had ever done. Now he would never see her again. She had no reason to return to him—an old and broken Time Lord who had imprisoned her father—and it would not be fair of him to ask her to return. His fate hardly mattered to him, for soon the watch would stop ticking and the spell would be permanent.

_At least Rose will be back with her father and be happy_. This was his only source of comfort as he shed a few tears before changing into a cream v-neck shirt and black pants and then remaining by the watch.

**XXX**

"He did _what?!" _said the others.

Mickey had told Sarah, Jack, Gwen, Luke and K-9 about the Doctor releasing Rose.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," he said, sadly.

"She's leaving?" said Luke, in disbelief.

"But he was so close!" said Jack.

"After all this time, he's finally fallen in love," said Sarah-Jane.

"Then that should break the spell!" said Jack.

"But that isn't enough, Jack," said Gwen. "Rose has to love him in return, remember?"

"Think she'll come back, K-9?" Sarah-Jane asked

"Affirmative," said the metal dog.

Because everyone else was so busy talking, no one noticed Luke had slipped away.

**XXX**

The TARDIS flew Rose to Pete's location, and when they landed, Rose went outside and found her father. She dragged him inside before going back to their house and treating him for his sickness.

A few hours later, Pete finally stirred. "Rose?" he said, groggily.

"Shh, it's okay, Dad, I'm home," she said.

Pete sat up and hugged her tight. "I knew I'd see you again."

"I missed you so much, Dad," said Rose.

"But how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Dad. The Doctor let me go."

"He did _what?_" said Pete, shocked. "But he was so…"

"He's not like what we thought he was, Dad," said Rose. "He's different, kind, caring and I think I…"

Just then, out of Rose's bag came Luke.

"Hi!" he said.

"Oh, a stowaway," said Rose, chuckling as Luke leapt into Pete's hand.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," said Pete. "What're you doing? Won't your mother be missing you?"

"Let me worry about that." He turned to Rose. "Rose, why'd you leave? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Luke, I do like you. It's just—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. Rose opened it to see the keeper of the asylum.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I've come to collect your father," he said, icily.

"My father?" Rose saw a mob and the lunatic carriage and realized what he wanted.


	7. Attack on the Castle

Attack on the Castle

"My dad's not crazy!" said Rose.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" said LeFou. "We all heard him, didn't we?"

The mob yelled in agreement but Rose stood her ground.

"He is not crazy and I'll die before I let you take him away!" she shouted.

"Rose, what's happening?" asked Pete, coming out of the house.

"Pete! Tell us again, old man, just what was the alien like?" LeFou sneered.

But Pete found himself unable to speak as Rose held his hand tight.

"You see? He's so nuts he can't even defend himself! You don't get much crazier than that!" said LeFou, making the mob laugh.

They then grabbed Pete and tried to hall him off.

"You can't do this!" Rose yelled. "Let him go!"

But the keeper didn't listen and Jimmy put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Poor Rose, it's a shame about your father."

Rose looked into his eyes and realized the truth. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

Rose smacked his hand away and glared at him. "How could you? You know my dad's not crazy!"

"I don't know what I know. But I do know I can clear this up if—"

"If what?"

"If you'll marry me. It just takes one little word, Rose."

Rose's eyes blazed as she gave Jimmy the famous Tyler Slap. "Never!" she snarled.

"Have it your way!" said Jimmy, angrily as he held his red cheek.

Rose then ran into the house and grabbed the mirror, praying it would be enough to convince the mob to release her father. "My dad's not crazy and I can prove it!" _Show me the Doctor!_

The Doctor's image appeared in the mirror. _He was standing by the silver watch and wearing clothes not seen in the village. _

"Is it dangerous?" asked a woman.

"No, he'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he seems different, but the Doctor's kind and caring, really. He's my friend," said Rose, gazing lovingly at the mirror.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monstrous freak," Jimmy growled.

"He's no monster, Jimmy, _you _are!"

Anger burned in Jimmy's eyes as he grabbed the mirror from Rose's clutches. "She's as crazy as her father! The freak will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" said Rose.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the freak!"

"Yes!" cried the mob.

_**Man I:  
We're not safe until he's dead!**_

Man II:  
He'll come stalking us at night!

Woman:  
Set to sacrifice our children to his crazy rituals!

Man III:  
He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free.

Jimmy:  
So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!  
Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside!

It's a freak!  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones!  
Massive swords, killer hands for the feast!  
Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead!  
Good and dead!  
Kill the Freak!

Rose grabbed the mirror and Jimmy's hand. "No, I won't let you do this, Jimmy! You can't kill him!"

Jimmy just threw her to the ground. "If you're not with us, you're against, Rose. Such a pity! Bring the old loon!"

Pete struggled against his captives. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Lock them in the cellar! We can't have them running off to warn the freak!"

Rose and Pete were quickly tossed into the cellar of their house and locked inside. Rose pounded on the cellar door as hard as she could.__"Let us out of here!" she yelled. _****_

Jimmy:  
We'll rid the village of this Freak.  
Who's with me?

Villagers:  
I am!  
I am!  
I am!

Light your torch!  
Mount your horse!

Jimmy:  
Screw your courage to the sticking place!

Villagers:  
We're counting on Jimmy to lead the way!

Women:  
Through a mist, to a wood  
Where, within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!

Villagers:  
It's a freak, one as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased!  
Sally forth!  
Tally ho!  
Grab your sword!  
Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

Jimmy:  
We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Rose grabbed one of her father's tools and tried unsuccessfully to open the cellar door. "I have to warn the Doctor! This is my fault. Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, Rose, we'll think of something," Pete assured her. He could see the love in his daughter's eyes for the Doctor and knew she would not rest until the Doctor was safe.

"Rose?"

"Luke!" Rose looked out the window and saw Luke outside. She managed to open it just enough for Luke to get in. "Luke, you shouldn't be here! You've got to get to the Doctor! They're going to attack!"

"Rose, just use your key to call the TARDIS," said Luke. "She'll get you to the castle."

"I'll try," said Rose.

She clenched her key and focused on the TARDIS and within moments, the ship arrived, stunning Pete as the three of them went inside and flew off to the castle.

_**Villagers:  
We don't like what we don't understand  
In fact, it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious, at least!  
Bring your guns!  
Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives!  
We'll save our village and our lives!  
We'll kill the Freak!**_

**XXX**

Back at the castle, the others were moping and Sarah-Jane was sending off a search party to look for Luke, who'd gone missing.

"I knew it! I just knew it was stupid to get our hopes up," Mickey grumbled.

"Maybe we should've just kept her out of the castle," said Jack.

"What good would that have done?" said Gwen. "I don't know what's worse—Rose being gone or Luke's disappearance. Do you think he went off with her?"

"Sensors show multiple humans approaching the castle," said K-9.

Jack, Sarah-Jane, Gwen and Mickey exchanged gleeful looks before going to look outside, only to be horrified to see an angry mob approaching, that was being led by a tall man with the Doctor's mirror.

"Oh, crap, oh crap!" said Jack. "Invaders!"

"And they've got the Doctor's mirror!" said Sarah-Jane.

"Sarah, warn the Doctor! If it's a fight they want, then they'll get one! Who's with me?" said Mickey.

**XXX**

_**Jimmy:  
Cut down a tree, and make it a big one!  
Take whatever booty you can find.  
But remember, the Freak is mine!**_

Villagers and Doctor's Friends:  
Hearts ablaze, banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid, although the danger's just increased!

Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Englishmen can't be wrong!  
Let's kill the Freak!

**XXX**

"Pardon me, Doctor," said Sarah-Jane.

"Leave me alone, Sarah-Jane," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you've got to snap out of this! Luke's gone and the castle is under attack! We need you! What should we do, Doctor?"

"I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter. Just let them come," said the Doctor, not taking his eyes off the watch.

**XXX**

_**Villagers:  
Kill the Freak!  
Kill the Freak!**_

Jack:  
This isn't working!

Gwen:  
Think, Jack!  
We must do something!

Jack:  
Wait, I know!

Villagers:  
Kill the Freak!  
Kill the Freak!

Villagers:  
Kill the Freak!  
Kill the Freak!

**XXX**

The mob eventually broke in and walked in, unsuspecting of the trap that had been laid for them. LeFou picked up Jack and suddenly Jack yelled, "NOW!"

Instantly, the mob was attacked and scared to death by the household objects. It was crazy. One man got locked into a chest and eaten, Sarah-Jane poured hot tea on another, Mickey stabbed LeFou in the backside when he tried to melt Jack, Martha jumped off the railing and squished a man, Jack burned another man when he tried to pluck Gwen's feathers, and K-9 led ten men to the kitchen where they were almost burned by the oil that caught fire after K-9 hit it with his laser.

"AND STAY OUT!" Mickey yelled, when they had finally chased out the mob.

Jack then kissed Gwen and hugged Mickey before Mickey smacked him away.

But Jimmy remained unaccounted for.

**XXX**

Jimmy snuck up the stairs and to a high room. He had a bow and arrow and a dagger made of a special poisonous metal that would kill anything permanently—even a freak like this _thing _Rose liked so much. He would kill this freak one way or another.

He finally found the West Wing and saw the Doctor sitting hunched by the window. The Doctor just looked at Jimmy sadly before turning his gaze to the window.

Jimmy aimed his arrow and struck the Doctor in the shoulder blade, making him cry out in pain before Jimmy shoved the Doctor out of the window and onto a ledge at least eighty feet off the ground. Rain poured all around them as he kept beating the Doctor in the chest, but the Doctor made no attempt to fight back.

"Get up!" Jimmy snarled, before kicking the Doctor again. "Get up! What's the matter, _Doctor? _Too kind and caring to fight back?" he sneered. 

"Do what you want with me," said the Doctor, hoarsely. "I've got nothing to live for now."

"It will be my pleasure," said Jimmy, grabbing a huge black spike of stone.

The Doctor just closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would probably make him regenerate, but all he heard was the sound of the TARDIS. He looked and saw its glow in another room and out of the room and Rose came out of it.

"No, Jimmy, don't!" she yelled.

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered, in disbelief.

He couldn't believe it. She came back. She came _back!_

Suddenly, the Doctor found his strength and immediately fought back. He grabbed the stone before Jimmy could strike him and sent it flying to the ground before lunging at Jimmy. The two of them fought as hard as they could on the slippery roof. Soon, the Doctor hid himself among the statues as Jimmy grabbed a club.

"Come on out and fight!" Jimmy yelled, striking the statues. "Were you in love with her, _freak_? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me? It's over, freak! Rose is mine!"

Suddenly, the Doctor came out and with a flick of his screwdriver, caused the stone club to shatter into dust before he grabbed Jimmy by the throat and held him above the edge.

"Please, let me go! Let me go! I'll do anything! Anything!" Jimmy cried.

The Doctor felt his anger disappear as he remembered Rose saying those exact words once before. He held Jimmy close and growled, "Get out," before tossing him to the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

The Doctor looked up and saw the beautiful face he hadn't expected to see again. "Rose," he whispered. He skillfully climbed up the roof, clung to the railing and touched Rose's face. "You came back."

Rose covered his hand with hers, enjoying the feel of his touch.

Suddenly, the Doctor let out a yell of pain as Jimmy sank his knife in between the Doctor's hearts and then Jimmy went flying off the balcony and fell to his death at the bottom of the cliff. Rose grabbed the Doctor before he could fall and carefully lowered him to the floor of the balcony.


	8. Together

Together

Rose hardly paid any attention to Jack and others, who'd come running up to check on the Doctor and focused her attention on him.

He was growing weaker, his breathing was shallower, and he felt cold—even for a Time Lord. His eyes were mostly closed, but they opened when she touched his face.

"You-you came back," he said.

"Of course I came back. I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you," said Rose. "This is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe…it's better…this way," he coughed.

"Don't talk like that," said Rose, scared now. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine, you'll see. We'll get you treated for your injury and you'll be okay soon, or you'll just regenerate or something. You'll be okay."

"Rose, I can't…regenerate. There was something…in the dagger…I can't regenerate. I'm not…going to make it."

Rose felt the tears flowing as she held the Doctor's hand to her cheek. "I'm right here."

_**Rose:  
We are home  
We are where we shall be forever  
Trust in me for you know I won't  
Run away  
From today this is all that I need  
And all that I need to say  
Don't you know how you've changed me?  
Strange how I finally see  
I found home  
You're my home  
Stay with me**_

"You won't be alone, Doctor. I promise."

Rose…I was…never alone…" he whispered. "I've…got you. At-at least I got to see you…once last time."

The Doctor's eyes then closed and his hand fell to the ground.

"No," Rose sobbed. "Please, please don't leave me." She cried into his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

The watch ceased ticking and fell onto the table. Sarah-Jane and the others exchanged a few tears. The spell would never be broken now and not only that, but they had lost their closest and dearest friend.

Rose continued to cry into the Doctor's body but stepped back when beams of silver light swooshed down around the two of them. Rose saw the Doctor's injury heal and felt herself being changed into something else. When she felt the beat of two hearts within her chest, she suddenly realized what she was—a Time Lady. The TARDIS spoke to her.

_You broke the spell. You truly love the Doctor. Because of this, neither of you will regenerate, instead you shall live a very, very, very long life together. Neither of you will ever be alone. You'll always feel your loves ones beside you, no matter what. _

Rose couldn't believe it and cast her attention back at the Doctor, who was stirring and slowly getting up. He looked at himself in shock and then turned to face Rose, sensing her new form.

"Rose, I'm—you're a—"

"Yeah, I am," said Rose, grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Doctor smiled and ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her in for a sweet kiss that she returned.

Fireworks exploded all around the castle and the sky lit up with the sunshine and a beautiful clear sky. The castle was restored to the height of its glory and the others began to turn back into themselves.

"Jack!" said the Doctor, as Jack turned back into himself. "Rickey! Martha! Sarah! Gwen! Look at us!"

"Mum, mum!" said Luke, before he turned back into a kid and K-9 was turned in an even better model than before.

"Oh, my heavens," said Sarah-Jane, laughing.

"This is a miracle!" said Mickey.

Rose was swept into the Doctor's arms as he spun her around and pulled her in for another kiss.


	9. Happy Ever After

Happy Ever After

Less than three days later, Rose and the Doctor were married. Their wedding celebration was huge and at the reception, everyone was happy. Pete, who gave his full consent for Rose and the Doctor to be married, even shed a few tears of joy at his daughter's happiness.

The others decided to stay with the Doctor and Rose and be a huge family. They would rejoin the Doctor and Rose on their travels after the newly wed returned from their honeymoon. At the reception, Rose and the Doctor danced together.

Jack watched the two lovers and sighed in contentment. "Ah, love," he said.

"Oh, Jack," Gwen called.

Jack grinned and almost went after her, but Mickey stopped him.

"Well, Jack, shall we let bygones be bygones?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Rickey boy. I told you she'd break the spell."

Mickey looked annoyed. "Excuse me, but I believe I told you."

"No you didn't, I told you!" said Jack.

"You must certain did not, Captain Cheesecake!"

"_En Garde; _Mickey Mouse!"

While the two were quarreling, Sarah-Jane, Luke and Pete watched Rose and the Doctor with tears of joy.

"That's my girl, my Rose," said Pete, proudly. "I always knew she'd do well."

"Are they going to live happily ever after, Mum?" asked Luke.

"They sure are, Luke," Sarah-Jane murmured. "They sure are."

Later, Rose and the Doctor waved good-bye as they walked into the TARDIS to have their adventure together and later bring back the others for their new life as one family.

_**Two lives have begun now  
Four hearts become one now  
One passion, one dream  
One thing forever true  
I love you**_

Once inside, the TARDIS began to fly through time and space.

"So, how long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled and held his hand. "Forever," she replied.

The Doctor grinned and kissed her again.

_**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Rose and the Time Lord**_

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Rose and the Time Lord!

The End!

Please review! I want to know how it was!


End file.
